Antara Dosa dan Alasan
by lampion malam
Summary: "... Apakah iblis bisa dimaafkan suatu hari nanti?" Yaya mengerutkan alisnya mendengar lirihan kecil Fang. "Bagaimanapun, siapa saja pasti akan membenci apabila merasa dikucilkan." — FangYaya, canon


BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios

 **Antara Dosa dan Alasan**

.

.

.

 _["... Apakah iblis bisa dimaafkan suatu hari nanti?" Yaya mengerutkan alisnya mendengar lirihan kecil Fang. "Bagaimanapun, siapa saja pasti akan membenci apabila merasa dikucilkan."]_

Hope you enjoy mine!

.

.

.

Memasuki musim berpuasa bagi muslim, setiap umat yang menganut agama tersebut merayakan bulan penuh berkah itu dengan berbagai cara. Membuat kue-kue untuk menambah semangat khalayak yang menahan lapar dan haus; beribadah lebih banyak guna mendekatkan diri dengan sang Pencipta; bahkan ada juga yang melakukan aktivitas yang tidak akan dilakukan di hari bukan tanggal merah.

Bula ramadhan, berarti tanggal merah. Bulan penuh berpuasa selama 30 hari, berarti waktu luang Yaya untuk membuat biskuit.

"Demi superman dengan sempak di luar celana, lebih baik aku mati kecapekan menjaga kedai daripada berbuka dengan biskuit Yaya!" Boboiboy, 12 tahun, memilih kerja rodi dibanding mencicip seremah biskuit rekan _superhero_ nya sendiri. Tentu saja Boboiboy tidak mengatakannya pada Yaya, kebetulan masih sayang nyawa. Ochobot yang menjadi tempat ia berkeluh kesah hanya berdeham mengerti.

Dengan biadabnya Boboiboy menyuruh Ochobot untuk mengarang agar Yaya tidak memaksanya mengikuti acara dengan resiko mati konyol, menggunakan ancaman dipotong gaji. Drama sedih yang hebat, sampai Ochobot lupa jika dia memang dari awal bekerja tidak pernah diupah.

"Yah, sudahlah," Yaya menghela napas kecewa. "Kalau Ochobot, mau?"

Rasanya Ochobot sudah pernah mengatakan sekali kalau dia robot, dan tidak makan makanan manusia. Sepertinya Yaya kurang konsentrasi karena pengaruh puasa.

Terbawa suasana terik matahari, Yaya akhirnya singgah di suatu kediaman. Letih setelah dua jam ia gunakan untuk mengunjungi rumah sahabatnya satu persatu. Dari Boboiboy, Ying, bahkan Gopal pun punya alasan kuat menolak ajakannya (Yaya sudah menyumpahi puasa mereka akan rusak jika berbohong, namun apa daya semua nonmuslim dan Boboiboy punya wakil) sampai terpaksa Yaya memaklumi halangan mereka.

Satu lagi. Dan Yaya sudah duduk di depan rumah yang ditargetkan.

Berdoalah semoga nyawamu masih panjang, Fang.

"Membuat biskuit? Bersamamu?" nada suara Fang terdengar menyindir tewas. Padahal dalam hati sudah was-was. Biskuit Yaya itu legenda. Siapapun tahu akan kedashyatan ancaman maut dari produk tangan gagal gadis muslim itu.

"Mau ya? _Pleeeaaassseeeeee ...!_ " tahu tidak kalau itu wajah resikonya jurang neraka?

"Aku ini calon suami, mana ada suami membantu istrinya masak? Tugasnya itu mencicipi!"

Fang. Kamu salah buat alasan. Lagian, ingat umur.

"Tidak apa deh aku yang beli bahan maupun masak. Tapi cicipi ya?" 'kan sudah dibilang alasannya salah.

Tidak dapat berkutik, segala nyawa pengendali bayang diserahkan pada gadis yang cocok mendaftar jadi calon pencabut nyawa.

=oOo=

"Fang, menurutmu susu yang enak itu perisa apel atau stroberi?"

Laki-laki berkacamata itu sudah menaruh satu karung di atas pundaknya, dan perlu waktu lama ia bisa memanjangkan lehernya jika tidak mau dapat resiko mubazir bahan.

"Terserah saja lah ... a—aku capeeekkkk ..." keluh Fang. "J—jadi ini ya katanya 'cuma cicip doang'?"

"Aku gak bisa angkat semua sih, maaf ya Fang ..."

Tipuan muslihat. Ucapan manis dari awal, ujung-ujungnya Fang menjadi tukang kuli dadakan.

Dewi fortuna memihak Fang. Laki-laki itu bersyukur karena Yaya memandangnya dengan wajah belas kasihan. Berakhir dengan memilih kedua pilihan perisa susu dari tangannya, membayar semua ramuan penyihir kematian—ralat—bahan kue, dan mereka lekas menuju markas praktek tidak berperikemanusiaan. Alias, rumah Yaya.

"Yaya, sudah adzan dzuhur dari tadi," sapaan sang bunda Yaya adalah mengingatkan waktu beribadah ketika anaknya sampai di rumah dan mengucapkan salam. Fang sudah dianggap sebagai manekin bernyawa yang lekas mati, oleh karena itu ibu Yaya tidak mau menegur yang bersangkutan. Fang sudah berpikir malangnya nasib calon suami Yaya ketika dihadapkan dengan ibu mertuanya.

Hush, masih SD.

"Baik mama," Yaya menghela napas kecil. "Fang, kamu tunggu di dapur ya?"

"Aku ikut lah."

"Eh kau kan bukan islam?" gadis berjilbab serba merah muda kebingungan.

"Aku cuma ingin lihat orang islam beribadah. Kurasa tidak ada salahnya."

Alasan. Padahal mau kabur dari suruhan calon ibu mertua untuk menjaga Totoitoy kan?

=oOo=

Sudah berapa kali Yaya harus menahan urat yang sudah timbul dari pelipisnya. Bawaan lapar pula. Puasa, Yaya. Tidak boleh marah.

"Jadi, kamu kalau _solat_ itu nunduk dengan berdiri ya? Melipat dada memangnya untuk apa? Tadi kamu merapal mantra apaan? Tubuhmu goyang-goyang loh waktu berdiri."

Selagi masih berusaha khusyuk menjalankan ibadah pada rakaat pertama, Fang dengan polosnya ikut berdiri di sebelah gadis beragama islam itu dan melontarkan beberapa kalimat biadab. Selagi mulut Yaya membaca surah Al-Alaq yang diniatkan sampai ayat 19, lidahnya berbelit dari tadi karena beberapa kali tidak ingat lantunannya.

Harusnya Fang tidak perlu ikut masuk ke kamar tadi.

Tidak, harusnya Yaya tidak perlu mengundang anggota baru yang diam-diam polos ini ke rumahnya. Masih SD. Wajar banyak tanya.

Kata pepatah, "Malu bertanya, sesat di pohon rambutan kuntilanak dengan kesaktian mandraguna." Pantas Fang nekad kepo.

Beberapa saat kemudian yang kepo tidak lagi bersuara. Bayangannya di samping bayangan Yaya hilang. Minggat ke mana tuh anak?

Sudah. Setidaknya Yaya bisa beribadah dengan tenang. Syukur tadi Yaya berdoa dengan, "Ya Allah, pancinglah dia dengan donat merah ilusi-Mu."

Sampai rakaat selesai dijalankan masih tidak terasa tanda-tanda kehidupa adanya Fang di kamar. Yaya menyempatkan diri berdoa setelah shalat, melepas mukenanya, dan berbalik. Mendapati Fang yang sedari tadi berusaha keras memaknai buku berukuran sedang namun tebal dari pangkuannya.

"Oh Yaya kau sudah selesai?" Fang sadar dia diperhatikan. Ia merangkak mendekati gadis yang masih duduk menyilang pada sajadahnya membawa kitab suci agama Yaya senonoh.

"Aduh Fang jangan bawa al-qur'an begitu!" jerit Yaya.

"Ini _oxford_ ya? Aku belum pernah lihat yang setebal ini."

Jelas-jelas Yaya barusan bilang al-qur'an.

Yaya menarik kitab suci agamanya dan menarik bantal terdekat. Ditaruhnya secara pelan di atas alas pembaringan tersebut. "Ini kitab kami. Penuntun agama kami agar kami tahu sejarah, perintah dan larangan, juga menceritakan betapa besar keajaiban Tuhan." Dibukanya selembar dari isi kitab tersebut. Bersyukur al-qur'an milik Yaya memiliki terjemahan. "Dan kami bisa tahu karena ada terjemahannya."

Fang berkoor ria. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya memerhatikan setiap baris kata yang tertuang dari kitab tersebut. Lembar demi lembar ia baca sekilas.

"Aku selalu menemukan kata 'kafir' diterjemahannya. Maksudnya apa?"

"Artinya orang yang menjauhi perintah Allah. Mengingkari kebenaran."

"Tuhan kalian?"

"Iya, kami memanggil-Nya Allah," terang Yaya. "Orang kafir akan dimasukkan ke dalam neraka. Mereka akan disiksa bersama dengan iblis. Seperti sudah disetarakan dengan kaum yang mendurhakai-Nya."

"Iblis ... agamaku juga demikian. Iblis dianggap jahat," kata Fang.

"Kau tahu kenapa iblis dianggap jahat?" Yaya memandang Fang yang rupanya mereka sudah saling dekat duduk bersama. "Mereka tidak mau menyembah nabi pertama kami—manusia pertama yang diciptakan Allah. Alasannya bukan karena iblis sekedar membantah saja ... mereka sombong."

Tubuh Fang dibuat merinding sedikit. "Kenapa sombong?" ia berusaha menahan rasa takutnya.

"Karena dia menganggap dirinya paling mulia, yaitu dari api. Sedangkan nabi kami, Nabi Adam hanya terbuat dari tanah," jawab Yaya. "Iblis diusir dari surga, dan Tuhan mengutuk iblis yang berusaha menjerumuskan manusia agar sama seperti mereka. Iblis bersumpah saat itu."

Fang terdiam. Cerita Yaya menigingatkan dia pada saat pertama kali masuk di sekolah mereka. Angkuh, dan begitu iri hati ketika mengingat Boboiboy lebih baik darinya. Dirinya yang dulu benar-benar mirip seperti iblis.

"Yaya ..." lirih Fang kecil. Pemilik nama bergumam kecil.

"Iya?"

"... Apakah iblis bisa dimaafkan suatu hari nanti?"

Yaya mengerutkan alisnya mendengar lirihan kecil Fang. "Tentu saja tidak bisa. Selama iblis masih dendam dengan manusia, mereka tidak akan dimaafkan Allah."

"Bagaimanapun, siapa saja pasti akan membenci apabila merasa dikucilkan." Kedua mata Fang beberapa kali berkedip. "Tuhan memojokkan iblis, bagaimana iblis bisa dimaafkan selama 'malu' masih dia rasakan dan dia gengsi?"

Fang mengerti karena dia pernah mengalami hal yang sama. Dia membenci Boboiboy, dan cerita Yaya semakin menguatkan pemikirannya bahwa pemimpin _superhero_ mereka tidak akan bisa memaafkannya. Semua anak-anak di kelasnya memihak Boboiboy sebagai orang populer, dan itu yang mengundang rasa iri dan benci dari pengendali bayang.

Yaya merasa salah. Wajah Fang terlihat hampa karena tutur katanya. Beberapa kali dia memutar otaknya.

"Fang, kau pernah dengar 'jin baik'?"

Laki-laki berpakaian abu-abu tanpa lengan mengangguk.

"Mungkin iblis yang bertaubat akan menjadi jin baik. Malah ikut membantu manusia agar terlindungi dari jin jahat. Manusia itu lemah, makanya semua memihaknya—termasuk Allah. Manusia lemah, namun tidak sombong, malah Allah-lah yang meninggikan manusia. Iblis memang salah selama masih berpikiran untuk mencelakai manusia."

"Musuh abadi manusia."

"Juga semua makhluk," lirih Yaya. "Kau sudah mengakui Boboiboy hebat, bukan? Kau punya tujuan untuk menjaga Ochobot oleh karena itu ikut kami bukan?"

Fang nyaris menangis. Yaya rupanya sadar apa yang mengganjal hatinya.

"Fang orangnya sudah baik, kok."

Baiknya hati Yaya untuk menenangkan anggota baru dalam regu pahawan super itu, mengesampingkan tujuan awal membawa Fang ke rumah. Apa boleh buat, hati Fang masih rentan. Yaya harus rela menggunakan satu hari libur puasanya dengan tidak jadi membuat biskuit. Calon korban patut berterima kasih kepada keluguan Fang karena membebaskan nyawa mereka untuk masih menari-nari di dunia.

"Kayaknya orang-orang bakal bahagia kalau kamu jadi istrinya. Pasti orang itu beruntung sekali."

Yaya sepertinya menangkap sinyal aneh dari ucapan Fang. Yang membuatnya sebentar merinding—tanpa tahu alasan.

"Yaya!"

"Iya?

"Ada yang baru loh!"

Yaya berpikir sebentar. Kenapa dengan Fang ini? "Eh? Apa?"

Fang nyengir kecil. Senyuman iblis.

"Aku jadi suka sama Yaya loh."

Otak Fang ini sudah sampai mana sih?

 **=Finn=**

 **A/N: Curhatan abal karena tertekan melihat rumah seperti kapal terseret tornado hingga lahirlah fanfic absurd, oke. Kenapa saya jadi rajin bikin cerita oneshot ginian? Saya kurang asupan** **mini story apalagi** **canon :"))) dan saya juga lagi stress kebanyakan libur(?). Anak rajin bikin asupan sendiri /hush**

 **Dari episode 6 season 2 saat Yaya membela Fang itu masih membekas fangirling sampai sekarang. Kebetulan saya memang gak bisa menjiwai banget tokoh Ying (tapi saya juga FangYing shipper** —) **, dan saya suka punya menantu Fang.**

 **Terimakasih yang sudah menyempatkan baca!**

 **Salam,**

 **lampion malam**


End file.
